Kristen
Kristen Jones '''is an antagonist character in Dragon Ball: Teardrop, and the first villain to appear in the series. She is the leader of the street gang The Redfire Crew, which would later come under the employ of Ace Corporation, a major plot point in the Teardrop story. Personality Kristen is shown to be a rather blatant hypocrite. The most overbearing of her hypocritical attitudes is her concept of loyalty. She constantly berates Lois for not showing "complete and undying loyalty to the Redfire family" but she herself at times simply uses the Crew (mainly Jeff and Kurt) as pawns. As shown in Season 2 of Teardrop, she couldn't care less whether any of them had survived the destruction of Planet Zorua, as she only saved herself using Instant Transmission. She also doesn't seem to care if Team Ace won the tournament or not and simply used the Ace brothers training to augment her own power. She was also rather lackadaisical in passing on her skills to the Crew. In extension on her concept of loyalty, she constantly threatens Elic about their relationship and warns him to stay faithful. However, Kristen has cheated on him numerous times, and with numerous boys. She also has developed a crush on Cara, and has gone out of her way to get his attention while still being in a relationship with Elic. She also doesn't care much for the approval of others on her treatment of him. She is also a master of lead-on, making Elic believe she is his girlfriend, but in reality she is making plans to leave him. She does so in controversial fashion, as she is about to try and kill him. Kristen has shown that she'll do any and everything to achieve her goals, no matter how petty or insignificant. This includes lying, cheating, stealing, cruelty and lead-on. She is not above prostitiution, evidenced when she handed sexual favors out to the Ace brothers to recieve training (and a job for the Crew). Another example is the favor she gave Tournament Commisioner Mick (who shares the mindset of Master Roshi) in order to rig the Tournament ''(against''''' her boyfriend, to add insult to injury). A major facet of Kristen's personality is her racism, primarily against dark-skinned Humans (and by extension, Saiyans). She has a deep despicism of any living being that isn't a light-skinned Human. She seems to accept Cara, despite him being a Cykreasian (though he is true-white, which Kristen full-heartedly accepts.). Physical Description Height: 5 ft. 7 in. Weight: 115 lbs. Age: 16-17 years old Hair Color: Red Eye color: Blue Skin: pale Kristen is shown to be very physically developed, more son than any other female character in her age group. She is rather tall (taller than the Ace Family) but short compared to the Saiyans that appear in the Teardrop series. She has pale, flawless skin, which she has used to insult Cuma, despite her skin being equally flawless ( but the wrong shade in Kristen's opinion). Her chest and behind are very large, as is pointed out in a few of the episodes. She has red hair that reaches down her back and aqua-blue eyes. It is of note that she is viewed as a very attractive character in the series by many male characters. Transformations Kristen in her base form gains a lot of power from the original 45,000,000 up until the Planetary Draft Tournament, which is 91,000,000. Kaio-Ken She is shown to be able to use the Kaio-Ken, like all of her Crew members. Of course, she is definitely more powerful than they are. She was able to hold her own against Cuma as an untrained Super Saiyan in Episodes 1 and Episode 4, but was quickly outclassed. She was also the only one of the Redfire Crew to land hits on Cuma. Before the Tournament, her power level with the Kaio-Ken was 67,000,000. By the Tournament, it was 138,000,000. Category:Human Category:Leaders Category:Females Category:The Heartman Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Characters Category:Needs Links Category:Evil Category:Needs Pictures Category:Villains